True Alpha: The tornado
Appearing in The Tornado Starring characters David Cosloff Supporting Characters Layne Cosloff Lana Cosloff Jason Thomas Young Angela Hanson Zack Smith Lori Smith Clark Jackson Kelly Hill Gwyneth Kimono Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (vision) Deborah Cosloff Kelly Cosloff Ashley Smith Events Civil War II (Vision) One More Day (Vision) Secret Wars (2015) (vision) Storyline of The Tornado David and Ashley were in their bed sleeping. David was having dreams of the future of Earth Crossover. David had visions of him meeting all the heroes from Earth 616. David met Spider Man, Iron heart, Primal, Abigail brand and much more. David decided to wake up. He came out of the bedroom. He went to the balcony by himself. So he can think things through. Ashley decided to wake up. Ashley noticed that David wasn't in bed. So, she put on her night robe. Ashley said, "David". David said, "Yeah". Ashley said, "Why are you up so early"? David said, "Just staring at the sunset, that's all". Ashley said, "Okay". David lied to Ashley's face because he needs to know what is going on with all of these visions first". David and Ashley were having a date in Bj's restaurant and brewery. They shared a large pizza. David and Ashley were talking about the new phase in their relationship, they have moved in together and they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Ashley was actually thinking about more commitment like marriage. David was so distracted with all of the visions of the near future. Ashley said, "Earth to David, are you hearing me"? David said, "Sorry, I am kind of distracted". Ashley said, "What is more important than our next phase"? David said, "It is very complicated Ashley". Ashley said, "Excuse me I have to go to the restroom". David came back to his parents' house, Lana said, "Hey baby, it is such a surprise to see you". David said, "It is good to see you mom". Lana said, "Are you okay, you seem tense"? Lana was touching and rubbing his shoulders. David said, "I just want you to know, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my whole life, I am so grateful to have a mother like you, I am glad you are my mom, I love you with my whole heart". Lana said, "That is the sweetest thing you ever said to me, come here honey". Lana held her son. She was smiling, David was tearing up because he feels that he will not return home. David went to the tent for a final time, he won't be here anymore because he will be in Earth 616 soon. David quit his job at DLA and moved on. All of this was so hard on him, it is for the best. David came to his lair. He stared at his suit. David said, "I am the True Alpha, I know what I do next". In an unknown land, A huge tornado came out of nowhere. A guy with a suit and has gauntlets, He is coming for to tear the city the apart and he thinks no one will be in his way. David has been getting off track ever since he visualized Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers. He feels that he is in love with her, way more than Ashley. David might be thinking about breaking up with Ashley before going to Earth 616 and to be with Carol Danvers and have a new life with her. David invited Julie to the apartment. Julie said, "Wow David nice apartment". David said, "Thank you". Julie said, "What is going on, I saw Ashley, she seems pretty upset". David said, "I haven't been honest with her, ever since I battled Dr. Ice, I have been having these visions". Julie said, "What visions"? David said, "Of another universe". Julie said, "That can't be possible, the multiverse is a myth". David said, "Well having superhuman speed is a myth as well, I think I can access it, If I can reach 200%". Julie said, "I am sorry, I am not very good with science at all, David, this is so huge". David said, "If I go to that portal, I might not come back, I am thinking of being in that universe for good". Julie said, "David don't say that, everyone loves you, even me and Ashley, we will be really upset that you will be away forever". David said, "I am doing this because my fate is telling me to do it". Julie said, "I am sorry, I can't do this right now". Julie stormed off and cried. Ashley went to Brian and Janine. Ashley was crying and sobbing. Janine said, "Ashley what is wrong"? Ashley said, "my relationship with David is crumbling and I don't know what to do". Janine said, "Did you and David have a big fight"? Ashley said, "No, we have been distant strained even". Janine said, "I am sorry, I guess David just needed to work things out". Ashley said, "I think he is planning to move away". Brian said, "I am sorry Ashley". True Alpha decided to walk in the ally way and a mysterious man showed up. Ringmaster said, "let me fix you up a bit". Ring Master used his eyes to control True Alpha, it was successful. David really became a different person. True Alpha decided run furiously to the Youngs' house. David came to the Youngs' house. Angela said, "Hi David, it is good seeing you, do you want something to eat"? David said, "No I want him". David charged at his Uncle Jason. They flew out to the street. Jason said, "What the heck is wrong with you"? David said, "My mind is better than ever, I see things differently". Ringmaster said, "he is my servant now, he only listens to me, Kill him". David said, "With pleasure". David and Jason were at it each other. David was beating him. Angela charged at Ringmaster and said, "What did you do to my nephew". She slapped him and punched him a few times. Angela is trying to figure out how get David back so she got a flash light and put in strobe/SOS mode so, David won't be controlled. Angela said, "Babe hold him". Jason said, "Trying". She turned on the flashlight. David was very affected by it. David had a headache. Angela said, "David". David said, "Aunt Angie, what happened"? Angela said, "You are back". Angela held him very tight. David said, "Guys, I have something to tell you". Angela said, "I have known you have seemed pretty off ever since you defeated Dr. Ice". David said, "I have been having visions". Jason said, "What exactly"? David said, "The multiverse". Jason said, "I thought it was myth, infinite earths, so you are telling me, it might be true". David said, "Yeah, Only I can open the breach, I am almost near moc 2". Jason said, "I never reached that far". Angela said, "So you have been thinking about moving into another earth". David said, "I don't know what I want anymore". Angela hugged him again and she kissed him on the head and told him she loves him. David came back home to the apartment, Ashley really put her foot down and said, "We need to talk right now". David said, "Okay". Ashley said, "Where were you"? David said, "My aunt's and uncle's house". Ashley said, "What were you doing"? David said, "I don't want to get into it right now". Ashley said, "Stop saying that, I am done hearing that, David, I am so upset and hurt, you haven't been around me ever since you defeated Dr. Ice, and I want to know why". David said, "I have been having these visions for a while". Ashley said, "How long were they"? David said, "Six months". Ashley said, "Wow, I can't believe this, you have been lying to me during this first half of this year". David said, "I wanted to know what was going on, when I figured it out, I believe it is my fate to go to Earth 616". Ashley said, "Why are you doing this"? David said, "I don't know". Ashley cried and ran upstairs.After all of those visions ended, Ashley came back downstairs. David looked at Ashley and said, "I never wanted to hurt you, it is just all of these are going on are very overwhelming to process all of this, some visions I have been seeing are wars, battles, even other worlds blowing up and also a lot of things, it is too much, I don't know what to do anymore, I am so confused". Ashley said, "David, I was not mad at you, I was mad at myself because I should've been there for your hard time, someday I want to be your wife and the mother of your children, please be real with me so you won't be alone to fix this". David said, "I love you with all of my heart Ashley, thank you for everything". Ashley put her head on her chest and put her hands on his back. She just wanted to touch him and feel him. Ashley and David passionately kissed each other. They both stripped off their clothes. They were making out in the couch. After the making out, they laid on the couch together. Ashley said, "That was really amazing babe". David said, "Thank you for understanding". Ashley said, "no matter what happens, good or bad we will always have each other". David said, "I am glad". Ashley smiled and kissed him and put her hand son his face. David wanted to apologize to Julie. Lana was walking to the living room. Lana folded a piece of paper. Lana opened the letter and it said, "Mom, Dad, I want to thank you for everything you have given me, I am really grateful to have parents like you, It is hard to tell you this but no in person, it is too hard, I have been having these visions about the multiverse and my future, I am leaving to go to Earth 616, I feel it is the right thing to do, I never want to hurt the family at all, you did nothing wrong, I need to do this, love you, David". Lana was bursting into tears and starting to have flashbacks. One flashback was when David was born. Another Flashback was when Lana and Layne came home with David, another one was when Lana had a precious moment with her son, kissing him, touching him, making him feel loved. Layne said, "Honey, I am home, Lana"! Lana said, "David is leaving". Layne held Lana and she kept on crying. As time went by, they went to their bedroom, Lana said, "I just don't understand with all the multiverse stuff, I can't warp my head around it". Layne said, "I will talk to him okay". True Alpha came to Colorado Springs and saw Tornado. Tornado said, "This city will go bye bye". True Alpha said, "No, it won't". True Alpha charged at him, Tornado used his powers to stop him but they didn't work, True Alpha is very determined of what to do. The family came to Colorado Springs and saw David knocking out Tornado. True Alpha said, "How did you like that"? Tornado can't control is weather powers and the tornado started to appear on his chest. The villain tornado became this huge tornado. True Alpha looked at his family and friends. rue Alpha said, "It is true, my visions are my future after all". David decided to talk to his family one last time before he goes to the tornado. He apologized to Julie, Ashley and everyone and they all forgave him. True Alpha said, "Here we go"! True Alpha charged to the tornado. He started to run in cricles. As time was slowing down the light of speed was coming back and he finally reached 200% moc 2. Jason said, "He did it, he finally reached moc 2, with that speed he could do impossible things". David continued running, the singularity is starting to opening. As David was running through the tornado. The time portal was opening up. David said, "The Time portal, not today, I ended to save this city. The Tornado is decreasing and decreasing. Ashley said, "He is doing it"! David screamed so loud. Earth 616, during the One More Day and CIvil War II events, the portals were appearing. In the One More day event, it was really hidden, but in Civil War II while all the superheroes are fighting a huge portal came from the sky and it disappeared. In Earth 1610 and battle world during the secret Wars and incursion event. The portals were appearing as the battles went on and also the destruction of Earth 1610. The tornado disappeared, True Alpha was a bit tired and everyone cheered for him. They said the name True Alpha many times, that was the day he was a known superhero. True Alpha stared at his family and friends. He came back home, His mom and David held him. Lana said, "We are proud of you". Layne said, "You are really a hero out there, this world needs you, it really does". Lana said, 'your dad is right, please stay". Lana hugged him again. Ashley was watching in the background. David looked at her. David was by the deck and Ashley came by. Ashley said, "You really did good out there". David said, "Saving the world was the biggest thing I ever done, it is the people I care about, I opened the multiverse in the process". Ashley said, "Everyone is proud of you and so am I, I love you David because you are a great person, you have a caring heart for others, you have a mission to save others from threats, that is what I love about you". David said, "That is the most inspiring thing I have ever heard". Ashley and David kissed. David was at a clear road. David said, Let's do this". David ran in 200% speed and he actually went to the portal.